plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chemist
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Mad Chemist. Chemist is a Super Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is a very exaggerated variant of the Scientist's power at close quarters combat. The Chemist's weapon of choice has a much further width of deviation, but only goes approximately one to three feet away from the player. He deals 35 damage at any range. Dealing this damage can easily take out enemies, since there is no class that deals better damage for being near enemies like the Chemist other than the Marine Biologist. Stickerbook description The Chemist Zombie spends his time taste-testing unstable chemical concoctions. Despite his appearance, he insists he's no worse for wear. In-game description The Chemist's Beaker Blaster is extremely effective at close range! Primary weapon The Chemical Beaker Blaster (Beaker Blaster in Garden Warfare 2) is the primary weapon of the Chemist. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The Chemist's weapon will not deal any damage past 1 to 2 meters or so, making mid-range and long-ranged combat impossible. *The close range damage per hit base and critical damage is 40 (Garden Warfare), 35 (Garden Warfare 2). *The max DPS at close range is 72.7. *The spread splash damage from the weapon deals 40 damage (Garden Warfare), 36 damage (Garden Warfare 2). *The ammo in a clip is 8 (Garden Warfare), 6 (Garden Warfare 2). *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is a semi-spread weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities Heal Beam of Science (Garden Warfare 2 exclusive) The Heal Beam of Science is the Scientist's first ability in Garden Warfare 2. Similar to the Heal Beam, it will heal any zombie targeted by it, healing faster the closer the Scientist is to the healed target. Weapon upgrades Experimental Reload Kabob The experimental reload kabob enhances reload speed. Unobtanium Compression Unobtanium is compressed allowing for higher ammo capacity. Enhanced Unobtanium Spray Chemically formulated to vanquish Plants faster, the Unobtanium Spray boosts damage output. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) The Chemist is unlocked by reaching Level 10 with the Scientist. Each Level starting with 5, excluding 6, will reward the player with a single character piece until all are unlocked, at Level 10. If the player did not reached level 10 in Garden Warfare ''but plays ''Garden Warfare 2 ''he/she will be able to collect the missing stickers to unlock this variant. Gallery Uhoh.jpg|A customized Chemist on a Garden Variety DLC promotional image Spark 20140411160352.png|Stickerbook Trivia *He is currently the only playable character that does not actually increase his weapon's damage when obtaining the damage increase upgrade. *His upgrades include something called unobtanium. It is misspelled, the correct one is [[wikipedia:unobtainium|unobta'i'nium]] and it is used to describe an extremely rare element. *He received a nerf in the Tactical Taco Party DLC, PopCap decreased his clip size from 10 to 6 (12 to 8 with the upgrade), Chemist's range was also decreased a small but lethal bit. *His safety glass is cracked, as shown in the Stickerbook. *The Chemist's primary weapon is similar to a Stubby Shotgun from the Grand Theft Auto series which also can do high damage in a point-blank range. *Chemist, Mechanic, and Super Commando are the only returning characters whom have a name change to their primary weapon in ''Garden Warfare 2. For the Chemist, is called Beaker Blaster instead of Chemical Beaker Blaster. *In Garden Warfare 2, the rim of his safety goggles is now black instead of white. **His safety goggles are also no longer cracked. ru:Химик Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants Category:Zombies